Jealous Flames
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Ai hears that Kyoya is cheating on her, so she puts their relationship to the test. But how? And what does her twin sister have to do with it? Future, one-shot.


**Song Of Hope: Feeling better. No longer depressed. Writing happy story.**

Ai paced back and forth through her one bedroom apartment.

"No, It just can't be. There's no way. And yet, Benkei did say, but that was years ago. No, there's no way. But that small possibility, it's just big enough." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ai walked over and opened it up. It was her sister.

"Koi, come in." Koi came in. They walked over to the living room. "Please, sit down." They sat down, Ai in a big chair, Koi on the couch.

"So, what's this big problem? You seemed really upset on the phone." Ai took in a deep breath.

"There have been rumors going around the WBBA. Rumors that Kyoya has been cheating on me." Koi took in a large gasp.

"No way! He wouldn't!"

"Benkei said he was a giant playboy before he met me. He had never actually slept with anyone, but he was a huge heartbreaker, and a womanizer, playing with girls' hearts and then breaking them if they showed any interest in him. Then Benkei ran away, saying that if Kyoya found out he told me this, then Kyoya would kill him."

"So, who else is a part of that rumor?"

"That bimbo Chijo. She's the one whose suit fits her like a swimsuit. It's certainly short enough." Koi laughed.

"Her? There are rumors that she's slept with everyone short of Tsubasa, and the only reason is because Hakuchoo works at the WBBA and is Tsubasa's secretary, so she can't even start a rumor about that."

"I know, but since there is even that remote chance, I have a plan."

A Few Hours Later

There was a knock on the door.

"Now remember, be yourself." Ai went and answered the door. It was Kyoya, in a tux, which was very unusual. He also looked nervous, and was fingering something in his pocket.

"Hey Ai? You ready yet?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I'll go change!" She went over to Koi, who whispered something in her ear. She nodded and headed off to her bedroom.

"Hey Koi."

"Hey Kyoya. So, I've been hearing rumors around the WBBA. Are there any truth to them?" He was very confused.

"What rumors? What are you talking about?" She could tell he was truly and genuinely confused.

_"So he doesn't know?"_ Ai came out. She was in a long red dress, which showed a lot of cleavage. It had a sweetheart neckline, was strapless, and went down to her ankles. Kyoya was left speechless, because honestly, she had never let any cleavage show, let alone how much she was showing.

_"Damn, she looks amazing. But something's not right here. Since when does Ai show cleavage?"_ Koi was freaking out slightly. She pulled Ai off to the side.

"What are you doing? You can't go dressed like that!"

"I decided this dress would be better. It defiantly looks better. Not to mention I have two of them. Trust me. The plan will work." She walked over to Kyoya. "Ready to go?" He regained his composure and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked out the door. She snuggled up to his arm, which also shocked him. They got into the limousine (yes, Kyoya had actually rented a limousine).

"I'm glad to have you Kyoya."

_"Okay, something's up. She's acting really weird. In fact, she's acting like a totally different person."_

"Kyoya." He lost his train of thought.

"What?"

"I said that I can't wait to get to the restaurant. And you never complimented me on my dress."

"I never do."

"But this night is different. You're taking me to Star Jewel. That _is_ where you're taking me, right? All you said was to dress nice."

"I said dress formal. You always dress nice." She smiled very widely.

"Oh Kyo-kun, you're always so thoughtful!"

_"Kyo-kun? What is wrong with her? She always just calls me Kyoya, or TateKyo every once in a while, but not Kyoya-kun. She reserves the kun title for Hiromasa only."_

"But seriously, are we going to Star Jewel?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She started giggling. Her weird behavior was starting to freak him out.

Finally, they arrived at, yes, it was Star Jewel. She hugged him really tight.

"Oh Kyo-kun! This will be so romantic." They walked in. The host was waiting at the little booth.

"I'm here for my 8:15 reservation, at table 7." He looked at his book.

"Surname?"

"Tategami, with Minasan."

"Ah, the famous former WBBA director's daughter! Which one?"

"Ai."

"I wish you luck sir." Ai giggled.

"He doesn't need it." He looked at her weirdly.

"Your table is right this way sir." He led them to a room. It had an orchestra, playing a very soft song called Piece of Love. Ai had stars and hearts in her eyes.

"Wow! This place is so romantic!"

"Your table sir and miss." He pointed to a table. They both sat down. The table had breadsticks, a rose in a bud vase, and silverware, made of actual silver. The host gave them too menus and left. Ai smiled.

"Wow! So many choices! I think I'll have the Beef Wellington."

"But that dish is huge."

"I know!" He smiled.

_"Well, at least one thing seems to be the same. Her appetite."_ A pretty waitress came out, with short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She wore a short uniform, and it fit her like a swimsuit. She immediately knew who it was.

"Chijo!" She smiled at Ai.

"Hi Ai! I didn't know you'd be here."

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I have two jobs. Being a single mother isn't easy." Ai was in shock.

"You're a single mother?" She nodded.

"My husband died of liver cancer shortly after my son was born. He died only a month ago. So I have to have two jobs. And none of my clothes fit very well. I'm still breast feeding, and just when I had gotten my daughter off of it, my second son was conceived." Ai's heart went out to the poor girl. "And it doesn't help with those nasty rumors. It's not my fault I don't spend money on clothes for myself. All my money goes into taking care of my kids. So I have to keep wearing these tight clothes if I want to feed them. But I'm being too gloomy. What would you like?"

"Oh, the Beef Wellington."

"Fillet Minion, with the potatoes el grotto."

"That it? No drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi."

_"That's weird. She always drinks Coke."_

"I'll take one too." She wrote that all down.

"Great. Your food will be out in a few minutes." She walked away.

"I can't believe it. Everyone's always thought she was a slut. Now, it turns out she can't afford new clothes, she has two jobs, and two kids to boot! And I-" she stopped in mid sentence, having weirdly pronounced 'I'. "And I thought she was just trying to show off her stuff, but it turns out, her "stuff" is caused by breastfeeding. Who would've thought?" He nodded.

"It's amazing what people think when they don't know everything." Ai started looking a bit guilty.

_"I feel so bad for her now. So Kyoya couldn't have cheated. But, there's still the possibility that he could cheat. I've just got to stick with the plan. If I don't, we'll never know."_ Chijo came back with their food.

"Here's your Beef Wellington and Pepsi, and here's your fillet minion with potatoes el grotto and another Pepsi." She laid their food and drinks in front of them. "Let me know if you want anything else or refills. Soft drink refills are free." She left.

"Well, let's dig in." Ai started eating really fast.

"Don't eat so fast. This place is very formal! You can't eat like that." She looked guilty, but started eating slower. _"Okay, she is acting like a totally different person. She just can't act like herself! This whole situation is driving me insane."_ He grabbed his head in frustration.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's great Kyo-kun!" She smiled. "So, how's your food? Mine is delicious!"

"Um, mine's good too." She took a sip of her Pepsi, and it was obvious she liked it.

_"This is getting weirder and weirder. I thought she was joking around, but she can't stand Pepsi. Last time she had it, she started gagging uncontrollably because she thought it was a Coke, but it wasn't."_

"Kyo-kun." She was waving her hand in front of his face. "You need to quit spacing out."

"Oh, what, sorry." He sighed. He had such wonderful pans for tonight, and it looks like they wont go quite right, not unless Ai starts behaving normally.

"This night has been so romantic! It's so wonderful! You are the best Kyo-kun!"

"Um, thanks."

"So Kyo-kun, should we go to your apartment after this?" She had a weird gleam in her eye, and Kyoya correctly translated it. And that was the last straw. Ai wouldn't even suggest that unless they were married. He stood up.

"You're not acting like yourself, and this new person, whoever you are, you're not Ai. And whoever you are, I don't like you one bit. You're not a bad person, but you aren't Ai! Not one bit! And it's driving me insane! The only thing still the same is your appetite! Well, I want Ai back! _MY_ Ai! Not whomever you are." Ai started giggling.

"I thought as much." She stood up. "Kyoya, I'm not Ai. I'm Koi."

"What?"

"There were rumors you cheated on Ai. She didn't believe them, but she had been told that you were a major heartbreaker and a womanizer, so she wanted to make sure you actually loved her for herself, and not her appearance. And since we're identical, she asked me to switch places with her for one night. That's why I multiplied my behavior, and acting like this would help decide if you really loved her, especially the last comment, which is completely not her. I don't act like this. I used to when I was 14, but not anymore. So, I acted like a fourteen-year-old. That helped me decided that you truly love Ai for herself, not her appearance."

"Is that why you got a Pepsi?"

"No, I just prefer Pepsi, she's always liked Coke better." He took a sip of his Pepsi, and then sputtered.

"This is nasty!" Koi giggled.

"Well, I like it. Anyways, Ai trailed us here." She held up a small microchip. "She gave me this so she could trail us. That way, I could give her the all clear, and she would come in and we'd switch places back. She went to my apartment first to get into the same dress, or into a different one. She said I couldn't go dressed like this, but I thought the dress would really be the deciding factor. If a man is only interested in a girls looks, when they're dressed like this, their eyes tend to slide down, but your eyes stayed up the whole time, which meant you really do love Ai for herself." Ai (the real Ai), walked in, wearing a similar dress, but higher up to avoid having cleavage. Kyoya smiled, knowing that that was how Ai really acts. Koi smiled. "And that's my cue to leave." She left, leaving Ai and Kyoya to enjoy their dinner.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just jealous. I shouldn't've put you through that."

"It's alright. Trust me, if I had a twin and thought you were cheating on me, I probably would've come up with a similar plans." She politely started eating her food.

"Well, I'm glad Koi and I have similar tastes when it comes to food." She started drinking her drink, but then started sputtering. "Ugh! This stuff tastes terrible! It's so disgusting." Kyoya laughed.

"Same here. Koi ordered a Pepsi." Ai gagged.

"Pepsi! I can't stand Pepsi." Chijo came back.

"Something wrong?" Ai didn't even pay attention to who it was.

"Yes, may I please switch my drink for a Coke?"

"Same here." Chijo smiled.

"Sure." She grabbed their drinks and left. Ai then realized whom it was that took their drinks.

"Wait, was that…"

"Chijo, yeah. And Koi already told me the rumors about her, and she's not a slut, she has two kids, is still breastfeeding one, and her husband died not long after her son was born, so she has two jobs, and she can't afford new clothes, so she just sticks with the way too tight clothes so she can buy stuff for her kids." Ai was completely silent. "Ai?"

"It's just, the rumor that's been most recently going around was that you, um, well…"

"I get the idea. So that's what really provoked this?"

"That and something a person who know you well told me about your past."

"Benkei! I'm gonna kill him!"

"And how many other times have you threatened to do that?"

"Point taken."

"I'm so sorry though. I guess rumors can make people act crazy, especially when they're about themselves or people they're close to."

"That's why gossip is bull****. But, there are some things that to tend to float around that are true." He then got down on one knee, looking like he wasn't exactly sure what to do, which he really wasn't. "Um, I'm not really sure how to do this, since I've only seen it in really bad romance movies, but um," he fumbled around for a box. He found it and opened it up, showing a every beautiful ring with a pink jewel center, "Ai Minasan, will you marry me?" She just stood there silent for a little bit. "Ai?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He smiled and put the ring on her opposite ring finger. 'Wrong finger." He swore under his breath and put it on the ring finger he was supposed to put it on. She hugged and kissed him." Chijo came back with their drinks.

"So, I'm assuming you want to take this home?"

**Song Of Hope: Cute? Bad? What? Tell me.**


End file.
